Final Days
by Storm Dragon Girl
Summary: ZADR or ZADA which ever you choose. Zim's Final days before he died through Dib's eyes. One shot 1st IZ fic.


**Title: **Final Days

**Author: **Storm Dragon Girl (or SDG for short)

**Summary:** ZADR or ZADF. Zim's Final days before he died through Dib's eyes(meaning Dib's POV)… One shot 1st IZ fic

**Warning: **I have terrible grammar (hate me now? You probably do.), a bit of OOC and ZADR or ZADF

**Inspired By: **Mopiness of Doom

**Disclaimer: **I wish I did own it… but unfortunately I don't IZ belongs to the genius that is Jhonen

**Author's Note: **Zim and Dib are in high skool their age 17 okay

Dib's POV

"I've giving up on the paranormal."

My father's expressed his joy when I said that, he welcomed me to his lab to quote 'study _real _science' unquote, not that I minded. He told me he was proud of me for giving up on something that was obviously fake, unreal, fiction, pointless, and a complete waste of time… a part of me wanted to tell him off when he said that but I ignored it.

The day went by with me in dad's lab helping with his latest project. Zim never even crossed my mind 'till night fall. That irritating part of that want to tell dad off well it started nagging at me to check on Zim but once again I ignored it and went to sleep.

––

At skool, Zim stood on his chair and rambling about how inferior the human race was to the irkin race. I still don't understand why he, hasn't be exposed yet. I mean come on he's practically admitting that he's an alien. Shaking my head I remind myself that I had given up on the paranormal… on trying to expose Zim. He looked at me when he finished his ramblings waiting for me to accuse him of being an alien.

"You're Crazy." I said

After I had said that the rest of the class started laughing at him and calling him what they used to call me… Crazy. Zim sat back down glaring angrily at me, I ignored him. Zim didn't say anything for the rest of skool.

When the final bell rang student ran out of skool those who trip or fall were trampled so I waited until everyone was out before leaving myself.

"What are you planning Dib-worm?" Zim asked glaring at me.

"Nothing." I simply said

"Ah, I get it your trying to lure me into a false sense of security aren't you!" he said as he pointed at me accusingly.

"Whatever you say Zim." I replied leaving him.

That day was a good day people stopped me calling crazy and picking on me. But of course jerk couldn't be jerks unless they had some guy to pick on; they choose Zim as my replacement. I was glad they stopped picking on me but that same irritating part of me told me to stop them… as if I would Zim was finally getting what he deserves, after all he laughed at me when I was getting picked why shouldn't I.

That night Zim broke into my room demanding I tell him what I was planning. He was really starting to irritate me. It took all my will not to punch him. I then proceeded to explain to him in a way that even a kid can understand that I've given up all that paranormal shit.

"Haha! So you have finally given up to the Almighty Zim!" He said triumphantly

I glared at him and said, "Whatever now get out of my room." practically shoving Zim out the window and glared at him until he was out of sight. I sighed and went back to sleep.

––

A week went by skool was better for me heck life was better for me. Giving up on the paranormal was the best decision I have ever made in my life. Dad's proud of me, Gaz doesn't beat me up as much as she used to, and I've been accepted by my classmate. Yup life is good.

I smiled as sat down on my seat. I glanced at Zim expecting him to be the as arrogant as he always was but I was wrong Zim was slouched in his seat; his eyes were missing that bright spark of confidence they usually held. All in all Zim seemed completely lifeless.

I shook my head trying to get him out of my mind and the feeling that I should help him. I sighed and return to staring at my notes… today was going to be a long day.

––

Zim became more visibly depressed as the days went by… I thought about helping him but I shook my head and ignored him. Telling myself that he'd be fine on his own, that was the worst decision I ever made in my entire life.

The following day Zim never came to skool. I merely shrugged and ignored a nagging feeling that something was wrong. What? I gave up on the paranormal so Zim means absolutely nothing to me… right?

A month passed and still no sign of Zim. I couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. Later that day Gir came over crying his eyes out. I asked him what was wrong.

"Masta won't move anymore." He said latching on my shirt crying his eyes out.

I ran out the house to a familiar green home with Gir in tow.

"ZIM!" I cried out barging into Zim's house.

The house was clean mostly due to the fact Zim programmed the computer to clean once a week and whenever Gir made a mess but other then that there was no sign of the irkin invader.

"Gir where is Zim?" I asked the crying android

He didn't answer me he just clung to my shirt crying. I pulled him off me and asked again only to be met with the same response which was nothing. Mini Moose came in and squeaked at me telling me to follow him, he led me deep into the base and into a room which I expect is Zim's.

Zim's room was bare of anything save a bed and nightstand. Moving on, I approached the bed where Zim laid unmoving.

"Zim?" I said

He didn't move, not an inch.

"Come on Zim this isn't funny." I said shaking him slightly.

"It's no use. He's gone" The computer said

"What happened?"

"Well-"

"The tallests were mean to my masta." Gir interrupted, "They said he was a joke. Masta was sad then got sadder everyday. Me and Mini Moose try and cheer him up but he just too sad and then he stopped eating and not go to skool no more then he stopped moving." Gir said as he started to cry again.

"When did he…" I asked

"Thirty minutes ago." The computer answered

"I see."

––

A week has passed since Zim passed away. I had buried his body on the outskirts of the city. I took care of Gir and Mini Moose, checked up Zim's base computer once a week before I visited Zim's grave.

So here I am again with Gir and Mini Moose, Gir sat by Zim's grave stone and Mini Moose lay on top of it. As for me I sat under a tree that grew a few feet from Zim's grave.

I remember what I had over heard on the way here: You don't know how important something is until it's gone… yeah, I didn't know how important Zim was until he was gone. I lost the only one who truly accepted me, for who I really I am.

The End…?

**SDG:** This took me 3 days to finish this... Yes I am motivationally-challenged. Well at least it's done. DONE!

**Sandra:** What do you mean done. I think your forgetting the seq-

**SDG:** Silence insolent muse/person that lives in my head.

**Sandra:** What? I was just going to say there was a –

**SDG:** Silence! I am too motivationally-challenged to do that!

**Sandra:** Motivationally-challenged? Why don't you just say your too _lazy_ to type the you-know-what. After all they mean the same thing.

**SDG:** Well It does exactly help that a new fic idea pops in my head every 2 seconds.

**Sandra:** What does that have to do with anything?

**SDG:** It's distracting. We you guys know the drill Please review and tell me how much I suck at making fics.

**Sandra:** If you have any questions feel free to ask, If you wish to flame SDG feel free to do so.

**SDG: **And just for the record Zim's my favorite character. Forgive me for killing you!


End file.
